Never Too Late
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Part III, Hanter, PoV Remus. Slash SBRL. Mon coeur est rongé par la haine et l'amertume, par le chagrin et le désespoir. Je n'ai rien à quoi me raccrocher. Juste toi. Juste ton ombre au-dessus de moi.
1. Aimer

_Never Too Late_

Songfic. Slash SBRL. Elle sera assez courte, peut-être 4 ou 5 chapitres, et sûrement assez drama. La chanson qui m'a donné envie de l'écrire représente beaucoup pour moi et me touche profondément. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling. La chanson est "Never Too Late", de Three Days Grace sur leur album One-X.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_This world will never be what I expected,_

_**Ce monde ne sera jamais ce que j'ai attendu**_

_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it?_

_**Et si je n'**__**y appartiens pas, qui l'aurait deviné ?**_

Tu m'as toujours menti.

Chez toi, un « je vais bien » voulait dire « laisse-moi tranquille ».

Tu ne m'as jamais parlé. Jamais de choses importantes. Tu gardais tout pour toi, tout le temps. Tu t'es toujours fermé à nous, ne nous révélais jamais rien.

Tu ne nous aurais même pas dit pour ta nature de loup-garou si nous ne l'avions pas découvert.

Et tu n'as jamais dit que tu allais mal. Jamais.

Tu nous souriais, riais avec nous, plaisantais. Comment voulais-tu qu'on devine ? Comment voulais-tu ? Tu n'as jamais rien dit.

Et j'ai dû le découvrir, encore une fois.

Toi qui essayais de te suicider.

Rem, pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Ne nous faisais-tu pas assez confiance ? Ne _me_ faisais-tu pas assez confiance ?

Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti. Tu allais mal, mais je ne le savais pas. Tu ne disais rien.

Tu t'absentais, nous évitais. Au début, je n'y prêtais pas attention. Tu étais toujours secret, même avec nous.

Et puis, j'avais James.

A présent, je me rends compte à quel point mon attitude a été égoïste.

Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un, j'étais là...et je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien remarqué.

Mais comment voulais-tu que je sache quand tu me cachais tout ?

Comment voulais-tu ?

Et puis, au bout de deux semaines, j'ai fini par remarquer ton absence et je m'en suis inquiété. Tu t'éloignais de nous, ne nous voyais et ne nous parlais presque plus.

Et je t'ai suivi. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tous les soirs, tu disparaissais en haut de la Tour d'astronomie...pour fixer la lune.

Et je n'avais pas encore compris.

J'ai été aveugle. Tellement.

Et te voir penché par-dessus les créneaux, le regard plongé vers le vide...

Tu n'imagines même pas le mal que tu me faisais.

J'aurais voulu te crier de partir mais j'étais tellement tétanisé, j'avais tellement peur.

Et les larmes sur tes joues. Elles m'ont brisé.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer.

Je suis reparti, lâche. Je n'osais pas t'avouer que je t'avais espionné.

Si tu savais comme je regrette.

Et tous les soirs, tu revenais là, déversais la tristesse que tu refusais de nous avouer.

Les mots que tu jetais à la lune, ton désespoir, tes larmes.

Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

Et je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais de t'observer à ton insu et de ne rien faire.

J'avais peur que tu ne découvres et te fermes encore plus, parce que je savais que tu te serais senti _trahi_.

Je souffrais du manque de confiance que tu m'accordais.

Façade, leurre, masque, mensonge. Ce n'était que ça que tu nous réservais, à nous, qui étions censés être tes amis.

A moi qui étais censé être ton meilleur ami.

Je ne sais pas combien de soirs je t'ai suivi, combien de fois j'ai voulu te montrer ma présence sans agir, combien de fois je t'ai vu pleurer sans oser aller te réconforter.

Et puis ces mots, ces mots qui ont tout déclenché.

_« J'en ai marre de vivre. »_

Et la raideur de tes gestes, ta détermination. Je n'avais pas compris.

Une jambe par-dessus les créneaux, dans le vide.

Et ton regard attiré par le gouffre.

Tu n'imagines pas l'horreur que j'ai ressenti en te voyant, tu ne peux pas savoir le mal que ça m'a fait.

Et là, au bord de l'abîme, comme suspendu dans les airs, retenu à la vie par un fil.

Tes mains relâchaient déjà le bord quand j'ai réagi.

J'ai crié, je me suis précipité vers toi.

Et ton expression horrifiée, je m'en rappellerais toujours. Tu as voulu reculer, tu étais déjà presque tombé.

Mais je t'ai rattrapé, je refusais.

Je ne te laisserais jamais partir, Moony, jamais.

Je t'ai arraché à ce destin tragique que tu avais voulu, je t'ai tiré de force et tu te débattais contre moi, tempêtais.

Tu m'as tué.

Tu me criais, m'ordonnais de te laisser mourir.

Les pleurs amers, le désespoir, les coups.

Je n'ai pas parlé, je t'ai juste écouté.

Ecouté comme j'aurais dû le faire il y avait si longtemps. Comme j'aurais toujours dû le faire.

Les apparences sont tombées, tu m'as dit la vérité.

Pour la première fois.

Pour la première fois, tu m'as révélé ton mal-être, ta détresse, tes peurs, tes peines.

Et tu as pleuré, si fragile entre mes bras, si fragile que j'avais peur de te briser si je te serrais trop fort.

Et j'avais tellement peur que tu ne t'enfuies et que tu m'échappes pour repasser par-dessus cette tour. Tellement peur.

Et ta voix s'est étranglée par les larmes, rauque, et tu as voulu reculer, terrifié à l'idée que tu aies pu me montrer ta _faiblesse_.

J'ai eu si mal. Si mal que tu me sous-estimes à ce point, si mal que tu ne me fasses pas confiance.

En fait, je ne te connaissais pas.

Je ne connaissais que ce garçon studieux, calme, sérieux, timide, gentil, toujours prêt à aider les autres. Celui qui participait aux quatre cents coups avec nous, qui voulait nous réprimander mais n'osait jamais le faire. Je ne connaissais pas ce que tu gardais au fond de toi, je m'arrêtais à la surface des choses, comme tout le monde.

Je te connaissais depuis sept ans et tu m'étais étranger.

Quel véritable ami pourrait dire ces atrocités ?

Et nous sommes rentrés au dortoir, en silence.

Tu espérais que j'oublierais tout ça, que je n'en parlerais pas. Ton regard me suppliait d'oublier.

Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Toute la nuit, j'ai pensé, j'ai réfléchi, angoissé, mal à l'aise.

Et je t'ai entendu pleurer, encore.

C'était si faible que personne d'autre n'aurait pu l'entendre.

Sauf moi.

Maintenant que j'étais au courant, je n'allais plus te laisser seul, plus jamais.

J'ai écarté tes rideaux et t'ai pris dans mes bras de force.

Tu as sursauté, as voulu me repousser, mais j'ai persisté.

Et tu as abandonné, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

Et le silence était plein de confessions.

Je ne me suis pas détaché de toi et James a sûrement dû se poser un tas de questions quand il nous a retrouvé, tous les deux, enlacés dans ton lit.

Mais je ne lui ai rien dit, juste un regard.

Il me comprenait et réciproquement.

Mais toi, non, je ne t'ai jamais compris.

Et je voulais te comprendre.

Je voulais savoir _pourquoi_.

A partir de ce jour-là, je ne t'ai plus jamais laissé seul. Je t'ai forcé à me parler et pourtant, tu ne me disais rien.

_« Oublie, Sirius, ce n'est pas important. »_

Et ma colère à ces mots, à tes yeux si tristes !

Je t'ai frappé, pour la première fois.

Comment voulais-tu que je te laisse, comment osais-tu seulement imaginer que je puisse oublier que tu ais voulu mettre fin à tes jours ?

Cette idée me rendait malade.

Et j'ai hurlé, hurlé jusqu'à en perdre ma voix.

Je suis tombé à genoux devant toi, t'ai supplié de tout me dire, t'ai avoué la honte que j'avais de n'avoir jamais rien remarqué.

Tu m'as simplement fixé et tu as tourné les talons.

Mais depuis lors, tu tolérais ma présence, laissais tomber ton masque quand je t'ordonnais de me dire la vérité.

Je ne te quittai plus.

Tu ne m'avais toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais voulu cesser de vivre.

J'ai dû attendre des mois pour cette révélation.

_« Je suis un monstre Sirius, personne ne voudra jamais de moi. Je suis un banni de la société, il vaut mieux pour tous que je disparaisse. »_

Et ce sourire si las, si fatigué, si...triste.

Un coup au cœur.

Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, t'ai réconforté.

C'était maladroit, je ne l'avais jamais fait avec personne mais je sais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Le soulagement, la tension relâchée dans ton corps, ton regard soudain moins vieux.

Oui, c'était tout simplement ça qu'il fallait.

Et je suis devenu plus proche de toi que je ne l'étais même de James.

D'un étranger tu étais devenu la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi.

Tu étais devenu_ tout_ pour moi.

Et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Tout était si stupide, si puéril à côté de la souffrance que tu endurais, à côté de cette douleur que j'avais mis tant de temps à deviner.

Mais à présent, je savais. Je savais et je n'allais plus jamais te laisser.

Je te découvrais, comme si je ne t'avais jamais connu pendant des années, te découvrais comme un être neuf.

Je voulais que ta peine disparaisse, je voulais être celui qui ramènerait la paix dans ton cœur, la lumière qui te guiderait, ton bouclier contre le monde.

_I will not leave alone everything that I own,_

_**Je ne vais pas délaisser tout ce que je possède**_

_To make you feel like it's not too late._

_**Pour te faire sentir qu'il n'est pas trop tard**_

_It's never too late._

_**Il n'est jamais trop tard**_

Juste avant ce soir-là, je n'aurais jamais crû que je pourrais tout laisser tomber pour toi...et pourtant.

Même si j'avais voulu ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé, je n'aurais pas pu.

Revenir en arrière ? Jamais ! Pas quand j'avais enfin réussi à percer tes défenses, pas quand j'avais enfin réussi à te comprendre.

Et nos relations ont évoluées.

De camaraderie, elle est passée à une vraie amitié. A une pure amitié, sans bornes et sans limites.

Et je ne voudrais jamais revenir à avant. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seul à nouveau.

Maintenant, je suis là.

Et là, tu t'éloignes encore mais je te suis, je ne te lâche pas.

Tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Et tu remontes à la Tour, comme le jour où tout a commencé.

Et la panique m'envahit.

Je croyais avoir réussi à te faire oublier cette idée, je croyais avoir réussi à te faire reprendre goût à la vie.

Ma gorge se serre.

Il n'est pas trop tard.

Je ne sais pas si tu as deviné ma présence mais tu es là, pareil à cette fameuse nuit où les certitudes se sont effondrées. Silhouette gracile en proie aux vents et aux dangers.

Je m'assieds à côté de toi, en silence, tu ne sursautes même pas.

Tu savais que je serais là.

Je te vois sourire légèrement. Mais d'un sourire triste.

« Moony, dis-moi ce qu'il y a. »

Ton regard fixé sur l'horizon noir d'encre, le parc plongé dans la pénombre.

Que vois-tu ?

« Rien, Sirius. »

Comme toujours.

Il n'y a jamais _rien_. Et pourtant ce_ rien_ te fait souffrir et j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est. Pour pouvoir l'éliminer, t'en protéger.

Et je te demande de me dire la vérité.

Comme toujours.

« Je vais bien. »

Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît.

Mon regard blessé parle pour moi.

Suis-je si peu digne de confiance ?

« Je croyais qu'on se disait tout. »

Et là, tes yeux dorés scrutent les miens.

Je défaille.

Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais remarqué que tes yeux étaient magnifiques ?

Ton sourire triste, encore.

« Tu ne veux pas tout savoir. »

Si ! Je veux tout savoir ! Tout ! Je veux te connaître à fond, que tu n'aies plus aucun secret pour moi ! Arrête de me cacher ce qui te ronge.

Et je saisis ta main, doucement. Un de ces gestes qui nous est devenu familier avec le temps, un de ceux que tu refusais avant.

Et pourtant, je sens que tu veux t'écarter.

« Dis-moi. » te supplie-je.

Et l'indécision, la confusion dans ton regard.

Il me brûle.

Tu secoues la tête et t'éloignes.

Mon cœur se brise.

« Moony... »

Tu refuses de me répondre, évites mes yeux.

Dis-moi.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. » répètes-tu.

Et la colère me gagne, ronge mon cœur.

« Si, je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as si mal, pourquoi tu refuses de me parler ! Je croyais qu'on devait tout se dire, je croyais que tu me faisais confiance. Je tiens à toi, tu ne comprends pas ? »

Ma voix se fait amère. J'ai peur d'être allé trop loin.

Et la souffrance sur tes traits, elle est insupportable.

Je capture à nouveau ton poignet.

_Regarde-moi. _

Et tu craques, tu obéis. Tu me révèles. Tout.

Et j'ai l'impression de rejouer une scène déjà vue et pourtant, c'est si nouveau !

Une fois fini, tu as peur de ma réaction, tu as peur du dégoût que je pourrais éprouver.

Mais ne comprends-tu donc pas que j'accepterai toujours tout ce que tu es ?

Je ne réfléchis pas et t'embrasse.

Et là, pour la première fois, je suis _moi_.

Je sens ta surprise, ta frayeur, mais je te retiens.

Tu ne m'échapperas pas, non, plus cette fois.

Et les larmes sur tes joues.

Mais plus de souffrance, de _joie_.

Et là, pour la première fois, les mots sont prononcés.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Et c'est si pur, si vrai !

Pourquoi ai-je été aussi aveugle ?

Je baisse le regard sur nos doigts entrelacés. Et je réalise.

Tout devrait toujours être comme ça.

Et nous rentrons au dortoir, en silence.

Mais cette fois, le silence est plein de promesses.

Il n'est pas trop tard.

Il n'est jamais trop tard.

* * *

**Never Too Late n'est pas une fic à proprement parler mais plutôt plusieurs OS (4 ou 5) articulés autour des paroles de la chanson et tous sont d'époques différentes. Je n'ai pas encore écrit les chapitres suivants et j'écrirais _à mon rythme_ donc inutile de me réclamer une suite, elle arrivera quand je le voudrais et pas autrement.**

**Après l'écriture de ce chapitre, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ressemblait fort à "Le temps des secrets" de Darana, j'en suis désolée, ce n'était pas volontaire !**

**La suite sera sûrement beaucoup moins douce, peut-être à forte tendance drama/angst, je ne sais pas encore trop. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie, ce projet me tient beaucoup à coeur.**

**Sorn**


	2. Souffrir

_Never Too Late_

_Even if I say, "It'll be alright,"  
__**Même si je dis "Tout ira bien,"  
**__Still I hear you say you want to end your life.  
__**Je continue de t'entendre dire que tu veux mettre fin à ta vie**_

Je croyais te connaître.

Je pensais avoir enfin réussi à découvrir toutes tes facettes, à ce que tu me dises la vérité, à ce que tu te révèles totalement à moi.

J'avais tort.

Il y avait toujours _quelque chose_. Quelque chose qui m'échappait, que je ne pouvais pas saisir, que tu ne voulais pas me dire.

Et j'en ai souffert.

Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, je croyais que tu allais mieux, je croyais que c'était fini, je croyais que...je croyais que tu m'aimais.

Mais encore une fois, je n'ai rien remarqué.

Ou plutôt, je l'ai remarqué trop tard.

Pourquoi me mens-tu Rem ? Pourquoi ?

L'éclat triste dans tes yeux est revenu, ton sourire mélancolique et ton air las aussi.

Ne suis-je donc parvenu à rien ?

Et pourtant, pourtant...depuis ce soir-là, tu me parlais plus. Depuis ce soir-là, tu me disais la vérité. Depuis ce soir-là, tu n'avais plus envie de mourir.

Et depuis ce soir-là, je me suis mis à t'aimer.

Et j'étais si heureux ! Si heureux que tout aille mieux, si heureux que _tu_ sois heureux.

Mais ce n'était que mensonges, encore.

Et ça fait tellement mal.

Malgré tout, tout ce que nous avions partagé, tu ne te fiais toujours pas à moi, je n'étais qu'une bouée de secours.

Et ça me tue de savoir ça.

Et j'en crève, et j'en pleure. _Pourquoi ?_

N'ai-je pas tout fait pour toi ? N'ai-je pas prouvé l'ampleur de ce que j'éprouvais pour toi ? N'ai-je pas démontré que je pouvais mourir pour toi ? Que je serais toujours là ?

Mais ça ne te suffisait pas.

Tu t'es mis à t'éloigner de moi, tout doucement, si doucement que je n'ai rien remarqué au début.

Là encore, il m'a fallut deux semaines pour réaliser.

C'est tellement ridicule comme tout se ressemble !

Dans l'appartement que nous louions à deux, je t'ai trouvé.

Toi dans la salle de bains, les veines ouvertes.

Et j'étais paralysé, j'étouffais.

Et tes yeux qui se sont ouverts, terrifiés. Je ne devais pas te voir comme ça, j'aurais dû rentrer plus tard, pour que tu aies eu le temps de disparaître.

Je t'ai emmené à l'hôpital, et tu refusais, murmurais tellement tu étais faible que je te laisse partir, que je te laisse en terminer avec tout ça.

Ça m'a brisé le cœur.

Et je ne te lâchais plus, je restais près de toi tout le temps où tu étais à l'hôpital.

Mais tu refusais de me parler. Refusais de me dire pourquoi ça t'avait repris.

Et j'ai crû que c'était moi, que tu ne me voulais plus, que tu en avais marre.

Tu as secoué la tête et t'es excusé.

Mais rien n'effacera jamais la vision que j'avais eu de toi, si proche de la mort.

Elle défilait sans cesse devant mes yeux clos, hantait mes nuits, me rendait malade. Malade de chagrin et de peur.

Elle devait rester un de mes pires souvenirs, toute ma vie durant.

Et bientôt je dégotai un travail d'auror. Un travail qui m'éloignait de toi.

Je faisais mon possible pour rester le plus possible auprès toi mais la guerre m'en empêchait.

Et je voyais que tu allais mal, je voyais que tu allais replonger. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

Une fois, je n'ai même pas pu assister à une pleine lune.

Je t'ai retrouvé, dans une marre de sang, sur le sol en béton d'une cave désaffectée que James et moi avions trouvé pour tes nuits de transformation.

Lui et moi n'avions pas pu venir. Et Peter n'était pas présent, contrairement à ce qu'il nous avait pourtant promis.

Et je t'ai pris dans mes bras, doucement, par peur de te blesser.

Tu étais si faible, si fragile. Et brisé.

Et là, les mots, murmurés tout bas.

_« Je n'en peux plus.__ Laisse-moi mourir. »_

Et la tristesse que j'ai éprouvé à ces paroles, la douleur.

Et je te caressais les cheveux, te berçais, te disais que tout irait bien, que nous trouverions un remède pour que tu sois guéri, pour que tu n'endures plus jamais ça.

Ma voix se cassait sur ce réconfort vain que je te prodiguais, étranglée par les larmes.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen, aucun, et tu le savais aussi bien que moi.

Et pendant ce temps la guerre ravageait tout sur son passage.

Je ne comptais plus les massacres, les attaques de mangemorts, les disparitions inexplicables, les chantages, les sorts impardonnables...Je voulais oublier.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas quand on avait besoin de moi, pas que je devais me battre pour tenter de relever le monde.

Et on t'envoyait en mission spéciale.

Et j'étais tellement en colère contre Dumbledore qui t'écartait de moi, t'intimait de ne rien me révéler.

Tu ne me parlais plus.

Nos étreintes, nos baisers n'étaient plus que des fantômes de ceux que nous partagions avant. Les mots étaient vides et creux, les sourires, factices et forcés.

Nous ne faisions plus que sauver les apparences.

Et lentement, le doute prenait place, s'insinuant insidieusement dans nos veines, capturant nos cœurs.

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

_« Il y a un traître parmi nous. »_

Les paroles, fatales, prononcées par Dumbledore.

Comment pouvait-il seulement croire que l'un d'entre nous était un espion de Voldemort ? Comment osait-il seulement émettre cette pensée ?

Et pourtant, les soupçons se sont propagés, vite, si vite que j'en ai été submergé.

On refermait petit à petit le cercle de relations de James et Lily, ne le restreignant qu'à peu de personnes.

Et pourtant, les attaques continuaient, plus violentes, plus poussées, plus fréquentes, malgré tous les efforts, malgré toutes les précautions.

Le traître était parmi nous.

Et quand on me demandait si il y avait possibilité que ce soit toi...Seigneur, je bouillonnais de rage ! Comment pouvait-on te soupçonner, toi qui avais tant enduré, toi qui étais un des amis les plus proches de James et Lily, toi qui faisais tellement pour l'Ordre ?

Toi qui étais un loup-garou, toi qui avais tenté de te suicider, toi qui me mentais, toi qui ferais tout pour un remède.

Et j'ai tellement honte d'avoir laissé le venin du doute m'envahir. Tellement.

J'aurais dû te défendre, dire que jamais tu n'aurais été capable de ça, que jamais tu ne pourrais trahir tes amis, tes meilleurs amis !

Je t'aimais et je les ai laissé te soupçonner.

Je me hais pour ça.

Et l'éloignement, encore.

Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où tu avais voulu te détourner de moi. Je t'en avais empêché et le résultat n'en avait été que merveilleux pour moi. A présent, Harry avait un an et tu m'annonçais que tu voulais rompre.

Ton regard fuyant, tes gestes nerveux, ta voix que tu essayais de garder neutre mais où perçaient des trémolos.

Tu m'as tué.

Et j'aurais dû me battre, lutter pour sauver notre relation, notre relation qui comptait tant à mes yeux.

Mais une part de mon esprit n'y voyait qu'une preuve de plus que c'était toi le traître, que tu voulais t'éloigner de moi par peur que je ne découvre tes secrets, moi, l'auror.

Et tu as disparu de ma vie.

Si soudainement que je me demandais même si l'appartement avait un jour accueillit ta présence.

Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas rêver ton odeur qui imprégnait les lieux, ni toutes les images et souvenirs de nous deux que je voyais dans chaque recoin de chaque pièce.

Je plongeai peu à peu dans une dépression.

Je m'investissais à fond dans le travail, passant tout mon temps à partir en mission pour l'Ordre, à traquer les mangemorts dans leurs repères, à dépister leurs réseaux d'information, à tout faire pour déceler les espions infiltrés dans le Ministère.

Je ne te voyais plus.

Tu étais toujours parti loin, en mission secrète. Tu ne pouvais jamais venir aux rares dîners que James et Lily organisaient parfois, pour tenter d'égayer l'atmosphère en ces temps de guerre.

Je ne savais même pas où tu habitais.

Tu avais coupé tout contact, nous ne pouvions plus t'écrire, te visiter ou même te téléphoner si nous utilisions les moyens moldus.

Et tu avais emporté avec toi une partie de mon âme.

Tu me manquais tellement que parfois, dans les nuits les plus noires où le sommeil me fuyait, je pleurais et hurlais de désespoir.

Tu avais décidé de me rayer de ta vie et je ne parvenais pas à faire mon deuil de toi.

Tu étais mon ami avant tout et tu ne voulais même plus me parler.

Tu n'imagines pas le mal que tu me faisais.

Et je repensais à tout, à tout ce que nous avions vécu, depuis notre rencontre en première année jusqu'aux derniers mois passés ensemble.

Puis je décidai d'ignorer les mauvais souvenirs pour ne garder que les bons.

Mais malgré moi, les indésirables revenaient avec force, m'explosaient au visage en me hurlant les fausses preuves de ta trahison.

Et en dépit de tous mes efforts, j'y croyais.

Tout correspondait, ton attitude secrète, tes absences, ton éloignement, ton mal-être, ta...condition.

Tout le monde savait que Voldemort cherchait à engager des créatures ténébreuses, et tu étais un loup-garou.

Et les mois passèrent, et les attaques sur James et Lily continuaient de plus belle, plus terrifiantes et précises que jamais.

A présent, il n'y avait plus que moi, toi, Dumbledore et Peter qui étions au courant.

Albus avait proposé le sortilège Fidelitas et il nous était apparu à tous que c'était la meilleure solution.

Il se porta lui-même volontaire pour être Gardien du Secret mais James persista, clamant qu'il avait toute confiance en moi, que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de révéler où ils se trouvaient.

Et c'était vrai.

J'acceptai, bien entendu...au début.

Puis, un éclair de génie me traversa.

Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius Black était le grand ami, le véritable frère de James Potter, ainsi donc, tous les soupçons porteraient d'abord sur lui.

Et c'est pourquoi je décidai de faire un coup de bluff, un coup de génie. Choisir Peter.

Personne n'aurait pu songer à lui, le petit Peter, le gentil et serviable Peter, celui qui nous admirait et nous suivait comme notre ombre.

Je n'osais pas avouer que je ne te faisais pas assez confiance pour appliquer le sort sur toi.

Tu étais un loup-garou, il était facile de t'arracher des informations sous la torture ou pendant la période qui précédait la pleine lune, tu étais si imprévisible. Je voulais faire taire la part de moi qui me disait que tu n'attendais que ça, pour tout révéler à Voldemort en échange d'un antidote.

Et un jour, le jour d'Halloween, je fus pris d'un sombre pressentiment. Je voulais vérifier que Peter était toujours en sécurité mais quand j'arrivai dans sa cachette, il était parti. Et pourtant, il n'y avait de traces de lutte, rien qui laissait supposer que des mangemorts avaient pu l'enlever.

Je pris peur et je me précipitai dans la maison des Potter.

En quelques minutes, mon monde avait basculé.

Devant moi, le carnage, le village massacré, à feu et à sang, la maison en ruines, les débris qui jonchaient le sol mais surtout, surtout les visages blancs de mes amis.

De James, mon frère. De Lily, la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Morts.

Ma moto fit une embardée et je faillis m'écraser au sol.

Hagrid était là et je le rejoignis, pâle et tremblant.

Il avait un petit paquet dans les bras, un paquet qui pleurait et criait.  
Harry.

Et j'étais tellement soulagé qu'il vive encore.

Tout n'était pas perdu.

Je crois me souvenir d'avoir pleuré. J'avais l'impression d'être mort, moi aussi.

Pourtant, je demandai à Hagrid de me donner Harry, j'étais son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui. Il était ma seule lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres qui m'entouraient.

Mais il refusa, me disant que Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de confier Harry à sa tante et son oncle. J'essayai de discuter mais dus finir par me soumettre à sa décision.

Je finis par lui proposer ma moto, pour emmener Harry. Dieu sait que je n'en avais plus besoin à présent. Je venais de comprendre que Peter était le traître. Lui, pas toi.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, ai-je marché ? Ai-je transplané ?

Toujours est-il que je me rappellerai toujours l'avoir coincé dans une rue moldue, bondée.

Je crois qu'il a choisi exprès cet endroit.

Il a fait semblant d'inverser les rôles, comme si c'était lui qui m'avait poursuivi et qu'il avait été pris au piège. Il a hurlé d'une voix chevrotante « Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sirius ? » en tendant un doigt accusateur et tremblant devant moi. Il voulait que tout le monde l'entende. Il voulait que tous soient témoins de ma trahison, de la trahison de Sirius Black, le bras droit de Voldemort, son plus fidèle serviteur.

Cependant, personne ne pouvait voir le sourire triomphant qu'il m'adressait. Il allait gagner.

Tout s'est passé trop vite, je n'ai pas même eu le temps de réagir. Il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette derrière son dos, tuant tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres. Puis il s'est tranché un doigt avant de se transformer en rat et il a pris la fuite par les égouts.

Il y avait un cratère impressionnant au milieu de la rue, toutes les canalisations avaient sauté, des cadavres jonchaient le sol, les Moldus hurlaient.

Et moi, je riais.

Je riais parce que pour une fois, Peter s'était montré plus futé que moi, parce que le coup de bluff que je pensais si infaillible n'avait pas pris en compte le seul paramètre réellement important, le seul dont j'aurais dû me soucier depuis le début. Je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité que Wormtail soit le traître.

Je riais parce que je croyais que c'était toi et que tout mon monde s'était effondré sur base de cette seule erreur.

Je riais parce que j'avais tout perdu en l'espace de seulement quelques heures, et totalement par ma faute. C'est moi qui les avais tués.

Du reste, je ne me rappelle rien, à part que je continuais de rire, de rire comme un dément même quand je fus emmené par vingt sorciers de la brigade magique.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'avais tout perdu et le traître était toujours vivant.

Comment une seule faute pouvait-elle être aussi fatale ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je doute de toi ?

Je t'aimais et pourtant, ça ne m'avait pas suffi pour te croire non coupable.

J'avais peur d'avoir un avis impartial, j'avais peur que mon amour pour toi ne m'aveugle.

Je me rangeai aux côtés des autres, t'abandonnant à ton sort alors que j'avais juré des années auparavant de ne jamais te laisser seul.

J'ai été tellement lâche.

_Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
__**Maintenant et encore nous essayons de simplement rester en vie  
**__M__aybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late.  
__**Peut-être que nous **__**la retournerons parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard  
**__It's never too late.  
__**Il n'est jamais trop tard**_

Et maintenant, alors que je pourris dans une cellule miteuse d'Azkaban où la lumière du jour ne perce même pas ma fenêtre à barreaux, je prie pour rester en vie et pouvoir venger James et Lily. Et je prie pour te retrouver, je prie pour que tu me croies innocent.

Les Détraqueurs rôdent sans cesse autour de moi, guettant le moindre souvenir heureux à m'arracher.

J'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus qu'un fantôme, une folie de mon esprit, Remus, tellement ils m'ont enlevé tout ce que je considérais comme joyeux.

Il ne me reste plus que les visages des morts, les hurlements des mourants, les cris de mes parents, toi dans une marre de sang et tous ces autres souvenirs que j'essaie d'effacer, en vain, de ma mémoire. Mais ils reviennent toujours à la surface, plus puissants et horribles que jamais.

Mais il me reste un espoir. Il me reste encore une raison de vivre. Harry. Je veux qu'il sache la vérité, qu'il ne croie pas que son parrain a tué ses parents. Je veux le convaincre, être innocenté et peut-être même l'élever à place de James.

Et je trouverai Peter et je lui ferai payer toute la souffrance qu'il nous a causée, tout ce que nous avons perdu par sa faute.

J'essaie simplement de ne pas devenir fou, de continuer à vivre.

Et je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterai enfermé dans cette prison, peut-être toute ma vie, qui sait ?

Mais il me reste ma détermination et ça, les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas me la prendre.

Ma victoire sera de mourir comme je l'entends, libre, et pardonné.

Ils ne m'auront pas. Jamais.

Et peut-être qu'un jour, tout s'arrangera et que le destin tournera enfin en notre faveur.

J'espère juste que tu me croiras cette fois, Remus, et que nous pourrons revenir à notre vie d'avant. Que nous pourrons tout reconstruire malgré nos blessures.

Parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Il n'est jamais trop tard.

* * *

**Voici "Souffrir", le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, en quelque sorte. Les deux suivants seront du point de vue de Remus et s'appelleront normalement _Hanter_ et _Mourir_.**

**J'aime un peu moins ce chapitre-ci...Et si vous le trouvez assez chaotique, c'est voulu. A mon sens, en temps de guerre, notre esprit n'est plus aussi clair qu'il l'est en temps normal, surtout qu'ici, Sirius est à Azkaban.**

**En espérant que vous ayez quand même aimé...**

**Sorn**


	3. Hanter

_Never Too Late_

_No one will ever see this side reflected,**  
Personne ne verra jamais ce côté reflété**  
And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?**  
Et s'il y a quelque chose de mauvais, qui l'aurait deviné ?**_

Partout je vois ton visage.

Dans chaque coin, chaque recoin, chaque reflet, chaque miroir porte ta trace fugitive.

Tu me hantes.

Et même si tu as trouvé disgrâce à mes yeux, mon cœur me trahit encore et bat toujours pour toi.

Tu n'es plus qu'une ombre de toi-même, enfermé à Azkaban, tu n'es plus qu'un fantôme.

Mais ton fantôme me hante.

Et si tu savais comme je hais ça, comme je hais de t'espérer toujours vivant alors que ta présence ne fait que me blesser un peu plus.

Il n'y a plus rien, plus rien depuis longtemps et je le sais.

Malgré tout, l'espoir suinte de moi comme le sang d'une plaie ouverte, incapable de guérir.

C'est ce que tu es Sirius, tu es une blessure qui ne veut pas se rétablir, une meurtrissure dans mon âme qui refuse de se fermer.

Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal quand j'ai su la vérité, comme j'ai eu mal en te voyant rire aux éclats devant cette rue que tu avais dévastée.

Tu ne me voyais même pas.

J'étais parmi la foule, entouré, compressé, annihilé par les gens.

Ton regard a scanné la foule mais tu ne m'as pas vu. Je n'étais déjà plus rien à tes yeux, toi, le traître.

James et Lily, morts. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas_ toi_.

Et pourtant...

Je suis devenu un étranger à moi-même. Je me sens tellement vide, tellement inutile, tellement...mort.

Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide hantée par des souvenirs dont elle ne peut se défaire. Je ne suis plus rien depuis qu'ils sont partis. Depuis que _tu_ es parti.

J'ai perdu mes repères, mon soutien, mes amis et toi.

J'avance dans la vie à l'aveuglette, comme un spectre, parmi les gens.

Je suis si différent d'eux. Mais ils ne le voient pas. Personne ne voit jamais rien.

Sauf toi.

Cette malédiction que je porte en moi, c'est toi qui l'as découvert en premier, c'est toi qui as eu l'idée de m'aider, c'est toi qui m'as accompagné, envers et contre tout.

C'est toi qui m'a redressé quand j'allais mal, toi qui faisais tout pour que je me sente mieux, toi qui faisais tout pour me comprendre, pour comprendre la part d'ombre en moi.

Tu es le seul à avoir deviné mon mal-être, le seul à m'avoir parlé et veillé.

Et la nuit, c'est ton visage qui hante mes cauchemars, c'est sur ton visage que je pleure et hurle de désespoir. C'est sur ton visage que je crache mon amertume.

Tu m'as trahi. Tu nous as tous trahis.

Et je ne peux pas m'en remettre, pas toi, non, tu ne pouvais pas.

J'ai tellement hésité, je t'ai tellement détesté et malgré tout aimé.

Je me hais pour ça.

C'est toi leur meurtrier, toi le traître et tu es le seul lien qui me rattache à la vie, qui me rattache aux morts.

Je n'aurais de cesse de vivre que quand tu mourras.

Mais je n'arrive pas à regretter ce que je t'ai donné de moi, je n'arrive pas à regretter de m'être dévoilé, petit à petit, à toi.

Je n'en veux qu'à moi-même d'être tombé dans ton piège.

Je pensais que tu te souciais de moi, réellement, je pensais que tu...m'aimais.

J'ai payé cher mes utopies et ma naïveté et je suis parti. Parti loin de toi, loin d'eux.

Loin de tout.

Ce que je mène n'est pas une vie, c'est un simulacre, un fantôme d'existence.

Mon cœur est rongé par la haine et l'amertume, par le chagrin et le désespoir. Je n'ai rien à quoi me raccrocher. Juste toi. Juste ton ombre au-dessus de moi.

Personne ne t'aurait cru capable de ça, Sirius, personne. Toi, l'ami fidèle, le frère de James, tu ne pouvais pas être le traître.

Comme tu as trompé tout le monde, Black ! Ton âme est aussi noire que ton nom. Ton amitié, ton amour, tout ça n'était que comédie destinée à nous abuser. Tu as menti, et si efficacement ! Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, ne t'ai jamais soupçonné de jouer un rôle, d'être un espion. Jusqu'aux derniers mois.

Et il m'est si douloureux de penser à cette époque.

Je croyais que ta peine, ton chagrin en me voyant m'éloigner était réelle, j'espérais que tu me rattraperais.

Mais tu n'as rien fait.

Tu n'as rien fait pour me retenir quand je suis parti, rien fait pour m'empêcher de te quitter, rien fait pour m'empêcher de fuir loin de vous.

Je te hais, Sirius Black, je te hais parce que tu as volé mon cœur et que tu l'as brisé en mille morceaux.

Je te hais parce que je saigne toujours, parce que j'ai toujours aussi mal de ton départ, même après toutes ces années.

Mais surtout, je me hais de t'aimer.

J'aimerais tant pouvoir dire que j'ai renoncé à toi...mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Et ça ne l'est toujours pas.

J'aimerais guérir de cet amour qui me tue, de ce poison qui coule dans mes veines et me rend un peu plus mort chaque seconde mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Il y a un lien dont je ne peux me défaire et rien, absolument rien ne peut l'effacer.

Sauf la mort.

Mais je suis lâche, trop lâche pour mourir maintenant. Je veux d'abord te voir tomber. Je veux te voir souffrir et agoniser, devenir fou, jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus toi-même, jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black ait complètement disparu.

Et pourtant, je reviens là, là où je m'étais juré de ne jamais retourner, à tous ces endroits que j'ai aimés et honnis par-dessus tout.

Mes pieds foulent le chemin familier, comme s'ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à l'oublier en l'espace de douze ans.

J'ai l'impression d'être un souvenir, un rêve, un fantôme.

Pourtant je pousse la porte, retourne à cet endroit que nous avons chéri par le passé. Retrouve le sol parcouru tant de fois. Retrouve ces sensations crues oubliées et qui se réveillent au contact des souvenirs.

Et j'ai la folle impression que tu es là, que tu me voies, que tu me souris comme tu l'as fait tant de fois avant ça.

Je ferme les yeux.

J'ai trop mal, c'est trop dur.

Pourtant, mes paupières se soulèvent, comme de leur propre volonté, pour absorber tous ces détails et ces formes.

La poussière a envahi tout l'espace mais les meubles sont restés intouchés, intacts, comme ils l'étaient quand tu es parti.

Encore une tasse de café, à peine touchée, sur la table, le journal du 31 octobre 1981 à côté.

L'odeur de renfermé ne parvient pas à dissimuler ta fragrance cependant et je sens mon cœur se déchirer en la reconnaissant. C'est trop réel, c'est trop proche.

Mais encore, mon corps agit à ma place, se délectant du souvenir et de cette illusion de vie.

Je parcours du regard tous les objets, toutes les pièces. Tout est comme je me le rappelle, tu n'as rien changé.

Toujours les mêmes objets, toujours les mêmes bibelots, toujours les mêmes photos, comme si tu n'avais pas voulu m'effacer de ta vie.

Mon cœur s'accélère brusquement.

Je viens de voir ton visage.

Ton sourire rieur, un brin séducteur, tes yeux gris si pétillants de vie et malicieux, un clin d'œil amusé. Ton maintien décontracté, une main dans une poche de ton jeans, une veste en cuir passée sur tes épaules.

Et un bras passé autour de moi.

J'arrache mon regard de cette photo vivante, de nos deux visages accolés l'un à l'autre, joyeux. J'ai envie de déchirer ces souvenirs d'une vie passée heureuse.

Ma main saisit l'image, désireuse de la mettre en pièce. Mais je ne peux pas, mon cœur s'y refuse.

Et doucement, je la repose contre la petite table près de ton côté du lit.

Comme si tu avais voulu me garder près de toi.

Lentement, révérencieusement, je sors de l'appartement, en douce, comme un intrus, comme un voleur.

Cet appartement est encore à ton nom et je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je possède juste les clés du miroir de cette autre vie.

Mes pas continuent de me porter à travers Pré-au-Lard. Comme un anonyme parmi d'autres.

Et je passe encore par la Cabane Hurlante, par les rues du village, tellement arpentées, tellement connues. J'ai l'impression de redevenir un enfant.

Et je peux déjà le voir d'ici, le château.

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine en voyant se dresser l'immense bâtisse sur la colline, ses tours majestueuses et noires qui se découpent sur le ciel bleu azur de l'été.

Mes pas retrouvent le passage, le chemin qui mène à Poudlard. Et encore le parc, et encore les sculptures, et puis les dalles des couloirs tant de fois sillonnés.

Même ici, dans cet endroit quitté depuis tellement longtemps...je sens encore ta présence.

Quand je pénètre dans le bureau du directeur, c'est un vieil homme derrière un bureau qui m'attend. L'âge et les soucis ont marqués ses traits. Il a l'air fragile, fatigué. De la puissance fulgurante d'antan, il ne reste plus que l'ombre. La guerre l'a-t-elle tellement diminué ?

Pourtant, quand il relève les yeux vers moi, c'est avec un sourire amical qu'il me salue.

« Remus...je suis heureux que vous soyez venu... »

Malgré son âge et l'apparence de fragilité que j'ai aperçu chez lui quelques instants auparavant, c'est avec vigueur et sans signe de faiblesse qu'il se lève pour me tendre la main par-dessus son bureau.

« Professeur » réponds-je, sans parvenir à me débarrasser des vieilles habitudes, tout en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.

Dumbledore secoue la main en un geste impatient. « Pas de ça, pas de ça. » Puis, au bout de quelques secondes. « Un bonbon au citron ? »

Cette fois, le sourire s'épanouit véritablement sur mes lèvres. Face à cet homme-là, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un étudiant.

« Non merci, c'est aimable à vous de proposer. »

Après quelques échanges de formalités et un entretien long d'environ une demie-heure, je finis par quitter le bureau.

Tandis que les grilles se referment derrière moi et que je prends le chemin du retour, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si j'ai vraiment bien fait de prendre cette décision. Pourrais-je vivre avec ses yeux face aux miens ? Pourrais-je vivre en lui dissimulant la vérité sans cesse ?

Si seulement j'avais eu un autre choix...

* * *

Les jours passent et se ressemblent tous. Je continue de traverser la vie comme un pâle spectre, à peine un reflet d'existence. Il ne me reste plus que quelques jours dans cet appartement miteux, plus que quelques jours avant qu'une nouvelle vie débute.

Je relève le col de mon manteau trop fin et continue de fouler le sol, le vent cinglant mon visage, faisant voler des feuilles mortes bien trop précoces. Nous ne sommes qu'au mois de juillet.

Rentré chez moi, j'ôte mes vêtements avec des gestes précautionneux et las. Il est encore tôt, c'est à peine l'aube. Presque dès que je claque la porte, j'entends un coup frappé à ma fenêtre. Le hibou qui apporte la Gazette du Sorcier. J'ouvre la fenêtre au volatile qui s'engouffre dans mon appartement, dépose le journal sur la table et tend une patte pour que je puisse y déposer les quelques pièces pour le quotidien.

Sur la première page s'affichait en gros titre « Sirius Black, évadé d'Azkaban » avec une photo de toi qui prenait toute la page, le regard fou, les cheveux longs et emmêlés, le visage amaigri par les privations et crayeux. Tes traits semblaient comme immobiles, morts. Seul ton regard, d'un noir profond, semble vivant dans cette figure décharnée.

Je lâche le journal, les mains tremblantes. La tête me tourne, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et mes jambes menacent de se dérober sous moi.

Je m'affale sur la chaise la plus proche de moi, ébranlé.

L'annonce de ta mort ne m'aurait pas fait un effet différent.

Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse, triant désespérément les informations, rejetant avec violence les faits. Non, ça ne peut _pas_ être vrai.

Comment as-tu pu t'échapper d'Azkaban, cette prison maudite réputée pour n'avoir jamais laissé un seul détenu s'évader de son sein ? Comment as-tu pu encore avoir suffisamment d'esprit pour en sortir ? Comment as-tu pu survivre à la folie alors que tu étais entouré de Détraqueurs, jour et nuit ? Comment as-tu eu la force continuer à vivre et ressortir indemne de cet enfer alors que moi, je suis à peine vivant ?

Je parcoure rapidement des yeux l'article. On rappelait à la population sorcière quel dangereux criminel tu étais, quel monstre avait commis ces actes barbares en cette nuit d'Halloween 1981, tuant trois de ses meilleurs amis, juste pour plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au bout de ma troisième lecture, la vérité me tombe dessus.

Tu t'es échappé. Tu es vivant. Tu es libre.

Et une part de moi, une part que je déteste, pleure de joie à cette nouvelle.

Tu es vivant.

Mais aussitôt, je la rejette.

Non ! Non, tu ne pouvais pas vivre. Tu ne pouvais pas, pas quand je n'étais pas prêt, pas quand tu me hantais encore tant. Pas quand je n'avais pas encore surmonté ma peine, pas quand je n'avais pas encore fait mon deuil de toi.

Je déchire l'article, l'écrase entre mes doigts et le rejette plus loin.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, indécis comme jamais.

Qu'allais-je faire ?

Je fixe le sol, mes mains, les yeux hagards.

J'étais perdu.

Un crépitement soudain me fait sursauter. La cheminée.

« Remus ? »

C'est la voix de Dumbledore qui appelle mon nom. Lentement, je me relève de la chaise, me dirige d'un pas chancelant vers l'âtre où la tête du directeur de Poudlard flotte entre des flammes vertes.

Un sourire fatigué étire ses lèvres en me voyant.

« Remus, vous êtes là. »

J'acquiesce sans dire un mot et m'agenouille, afin d'avoir mon visage plus près du sien. Mes articulations protestent douloureusement.

C'était la pleine lune, il y a à peine deux jours.

« Avez-vous vu les informations ? »

J'acquiesce à nouveau. « Black s'est évadé. »

Dumbledore hoche la tête, l'air grave. « Oui, il s'est échappé cette nuit. Les Détraqueurs ont patrouillé tout autour d'Azkaban et jusqu'à Bristol. Impossible de le retrouver. Il s'est apparemment volatilisé. »

« Mais...on a toujours dit qu'il était impossible de s'évader d'Azkaban... » contre-je faiblement, refusant de croire que tu étais dehors, et en liberté.

Dumbledore a l'air épuisé, vieux et las. Son soupir est lourd.

« Je sais bien, Remus. Mais Black a toujours été très intelligent. Il semble qu'il n'ait même pas succombé à la folie. Et s'il a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban après y avoir passé douze ans...Je n'ose même pas imaginer de quoi il est capable. Il s'est mis en tête de tuer Harry, Remus. Il est persuadé qu'éliminer Harry va faire revenir Lord Voldemort. Il faut l'en empêcher. »

Je déglutis difficilement.

Au fond, tout au fond...c'est ce que j'avais toujours redouté.

« Je comprends. » murmure-je en réponse.

A-t-il perçu mon indécision, ma peur ?

Les yeux d'Albus sont soudain plus alertes. Le bleu de ses pupilles brille d'une étrange façon.

Oui, il a deviné.

« Remus, si jamais Black essaie de vous contacter...vous devez absolument me prévenir, vous comprenez ? Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de Harry. »

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

Je n'ai pas envie de t'être associé, de tremper dans tes crimes et pourtant, malgré les liens rompus, malgré les horreurs et les morts...il reste toujours ce fantôme d'attache entre nous. Un fantôme que je hais autant que j'en crains la cassure.

Car alors, qui serais-je, sans toi ?

« Black et moi avions coupé tout lien avant même que...qu'il ne soit envoyé en prison. Il n'aurait aucune raison de me contacter. »

Le regard que me lance Albus est perçant. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire à travers mon âme.

« Black et vous étiez très proches par le passé. Vous êtes le seul qu'il lui reste. Alors, je vous en conjure Remus, si vous savez quelque chose, prévenez-moi. »

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, toi aussi, tu es le seul qu'il me reste. Qui trahirais-je ? Ta mémoire ou l'avenir ? Comme le futur me semble vague par rapport à la nouvelle de ta fugue...

Cependant, je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste. Pas le droit de ne penser qu'à moi et à l'amertume des jours passés. Je ne peux plus vivre dans le passé. Plus maintenant.

J'ai fait mon choix.

« Bien entendu. Je ne le laisserai jamais s'attaquer à Harry. »

Comme s'il avait deviné mon dilemme, Dumbledore reprend, la voix plus douce mais l'œil toujours aussi scrutateur :

« Remus...êtes-vous toujours sûr de toujours vouloir enseigner à Poudlard ? »

Je le sens m'examiner, essayer de me sonder, de deviner mes pensées. Utilise-t-il la légilimancie sur moi ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Quand il s'agissait d'Harry...Dumbledore ne connaissait aucune limite.

Je le laissais voir en moi, chercher sa réponse, sans pour autant tout lui livrer. Il est des secrets que personne ne peut violer. Et ceux-là, je les garderais enfouis au fond de moi pour toujours.

« Certain. »

Au bout de quelques secondes d'incertitude, un sourire finit par flotter sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre, Remus. »

Le reflet des flammes vertes lui donne un air étrange. Malade.

Tout change trop vite, tout s'écroule. Le fragile équilibre est rompu, même moi je peux le sentir.

Une nouvelle guerre se profile à l'horizon. Aurais-je le cœur d'encore y participer ? Aurais-je le cœur d'encore combattre quand je savais délibérément qui était mon ennemi de l'autre côté ?

Finalement, mon vis-à-vis reprend la parole, avec un sourire un sourire forcé et finit par prendre congé dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Je reste encore un moment devant l'âtre, à essayer de calmer la tempête qui fait rage dans mon crâne.

Quand, enfin, je me relève, mes genoux et mon dos hurlent de protestation.

Je me sens si vieux. Ai-je seulement trente-trois ans ?

Ce n'est pas que la lycanthropie qui me fatigue. C'est la nouvelle de ta fuite qui me tourmente l'esprit.

J'avais semblé si sûr de moi, seulement quelques instants auparavant, face à Dumbledore. N'avait-ce été qu'une façade, pour lui comme pour moi ?

Et si tu revenais, si tu me recontactais, qu'allais-je faire ? Allais-je réussir à me montrer indifférent ? Allais-je réussir à agir froidement ? Je ne t'ai plus vu depuis près de douze ans.

Sentant une boule monter dans ma gorge, je ferme étroitement les yeux, inspirant profondément, m'intimant au calme.

Non, je n'allais pas craquer. Pas pour le traître, pas pour celui qui avait détruit ma vie.

Pas pour celui en qui j'avais eu confiance. Pas pour celui que j'avais aimé.

Mon regard tombe sur la couverture de la Gazette.

Ton visage.

Impulsivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains qui tremblent, je me saisis du journal et le jette dans le feu qui crépite encore.

Tes yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'accusent. Ton visage dans les flammes, c'est comme s'il hurlait d'agonie face à mon geste.

Ne supportant plus cette vue, je me dirige vers la salle de bains, m'asperge le visage d'eau fraîche. Reste peut-être un peu trop longtemps le nez dans l'eau.

Quand je ressors ma tête, j'ai l'impression fugitive d'une ombre derrière moi. Un regard sombre, et accusateur.

Quand je me retourne, il n'y a rien.

* * *

Les jours passent encore. Sans m'en rendre compte, la vie passe à mes côtés, défile à toute vitesse. Bientôt, je me retrouve à nouveau dans le Poudlard Express, qui doit me mener vers ma nouvelle vie.

Mais la fatigue me pèse, trop fort, et je m'endors presque aussitôt que je m'assois sur la banquette.

Je ne parvenais plus à lutter et j'étais tellement las.

Après tout, c'était bien un voyage de quelques heures...

Quand je me réveille, pourtant, c'est à cause de cris et à cause du froid. Longtemps, mon esprit brumeux cherche à se ressituer. La panique a envahi mon cerveau et me fait perdre la tête. Les démons du passé resurgissent, vibrant de colère et d'accusation. Pendant un instant, un cruel instant, j'ai l'impression de replonger, de revoir et de ré-entendre tous ces mots durs, toutes ces scènes que je voudrais effacer.

La douleur et la peur...c'est bien cela qui réduit le plus vaillant de tous les hommes à un état des plus pathétiques. Personne n'y fait exception.

Ma logique impitoyable finit pourtant par se réveiller et opposer un farouche refus aux deux autres émotions.

_Ce n'est pas maintenant, ce n'est pas ici. Tout est ancien, tout est fini. _

Et le froid...le froid mortel ne devrait pas accompagner ces émotions.

Mes yeux finissent par s'ouvrir, d'un coup. Rapidement, je prends conscience de l'environnement – le wagon éteint, la vague de froid, les adolescents non loin de moi – je ne réfléchis pas et invoque un Patronus.

De ma baguette sort une fumée argentée, lumineuse, prenant petit à petit cette forme imposante, colossale, plus grande qu'un chien moyen.

Majestueuse, arrogante et forte. Toi. Malgré tout ce temps.

Le chien arque le dos, montre les dents, aboie et fait mine de charger la créature encagoulée qui semble fuir à toute vitesse, en un cri strident de douleur. L'argent du Patronus a révélé l'espace d'un instant la chair en putréfaction, sous la cape. Une vision qui retournerait l'estomac à quiconque.

La créature éloignée, mon Patronus se retourne vers moi, langue pendante, comme une mimique de tes manies canines d'autrefois. D'un geste, je fais disparaître cette image de toi avant de me tourner vers les adolescents qui se trouvent dans mon compartiment.

Je sens mon estomac se soulever quand je reconnais la silhouette allongée au sol. Trop semblable à James – tellement que j'avais l'impression d'être plongé dans un souvenir vieux d'il y avait vingt ans. Pendant quelques secondes, cruelles, j'ai l'impression de le revoir mort – et mon cœur s'arrête.

Lentement, je le vois reprendre connaissance. Ses yeux se rouvrent – exactement ceux de sa mère. La même forme, la même teinte. Des yeux dont James n'arrêtait pas de parler, avant. Combien de fois a-t-on pu lui dire ? Il leur ressemble tellement...tellement que ça fait mal, que c'en est atrocement douloureux. Ça me rappelle trop le passé – toutes ces choses que tu as détruites.

Ses amis le relèvent, il parle de cris, les autres ne comprennent pas. J'imagine bien ce qu'il a entendu – trop d'horreurs quand il était enfant, trop pour qu'un Détraqueur ne fasse qu'un effet minime sur lui. Un enfant de la guerre.

Je sors de ma torpeur et essaie d'assumer mon rôle de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et leur tend à tous un carré de chocolat avant de m'éloigner pour prendre des nouvelles auprès du machiniste – et reprendre mes esprits. C'était plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il leur ressemblerait autant. Aurait-il les mêmes manières qu'eux ? Leur ressemblerait-il malgré qu'il ne les ait presque pas connus ? Un tel gâchis. Oh, James, Lily, ils me manquaient tellement.

Une pointe de nostalgie et de colère me saisit mais j'essayai de la chasser, ainsi que la main de fer qui semblait avoir saisi mon cœur. Assez ! Je n'étais plus un jeune insouciant qui pouvait se permettre de se laisser guider par ses émotions, j'étais un adulte responsable. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller ainsi, même si c'était normal, même si c'était humain.

Mais au fond de moi, l'apparition de Détraqueurs me terrifiait. Car ça voulait dire que le Ministère pensait que tu essaierais de t'attaquer à Harry. Que tu essaierais d'aller à Poudlard pour chercher vengeance.

A la bataille finale, serais-je le dernier rempart entre ta folie et le futur du monde sorcier ? Il était si horrible de croire que oui. Car malgré ma fidélité sans failles à l'Ordre et sa cause...tu avais toujours été ma pire faiblesse.

Revenir à Poudlard m'était tellement étrange. Devenir professeur, pour un Maraudeur, ressemblait presque à une farce. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à la réaction que James aurait eue, s'il l'avait su. _« Imagine, Rem, tout ce que tu pourrais faire ! Les endroits où seuls les profs ont le droit d'entrer ! Imagine ça, Rem, un Maraudeur...un Maraudeur chez les professeurs ! Oh, imagine la tête de McGonagall ! »_

Mais les souvenirs de James amenaient inévitablement les souvenirs de toi, et de Peter. Et tout d'un coup, ces souvenirs autrefois joyeux se teintaient d'amertume et je me sentais coupable – coupable de t'avoir aimé, fut une époque, coupable de t'avoir fait aveuglement confiance.

Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir ?

J'étais horriblement mal à l'aise avec le personnel de l'école – beaucoup m'avaient connu élève et les côtoyer en tant que collègues m'était étrange. Ils connaissaient tous ma condition, bien sûr. Certains en étaient gênés, d'autres tâchaient de l'ignorer. Et Severus...je n'arrivais pas à effacer son regard dégoûté de ma tête. Oh, je savais ce qu'il pensait, bien sûr. Mais savoir que je devais remettre mon destin dans les mains de cet homme que j'avais failli tuer – par ta faute – était horrible. Je savais qu'il ne tenterait rien directement contre moi – Dumbledore le tenait trop à l'œil pour ça – mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver une profonde antipathie pour moi. Le forcer à me soigner était probablement la pire chose qu'Albus ait pu lui infliger.

Le premier jour de classe fut sûrement le plus dur. Il y avait cette malédiction du poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, bien sûr, et je ne doutais pas de pouvoir y échapper. Je tranchais tellement avec les autres professeurs, il me fallait gagner mon autorité – et je n'avais aucune idée du cursus de mes prédécesseurs. Mais je savais mieux que quiconque qu'on apprenait réellement en pratiquant et que c'était justement le moyen le plus amusant d'apprendre. Le cours fut une véritable réussite avec les troisième années et je reçus de nombreux avis positifs – sans réellement l'avoir prévu, je devins un des professeurs les plus appréciés des étudiants.

Avec Harry, je tâchais toujours d'agir normalement, de ne pas trop le distinguer des autres élèves – mais c'était difficile quand il me faisait tant penser à James que tout ce que je voulais, c'était retourner en arrière et parler du bon vieux temps quand son attitude me faisait tant penser à Lily que j'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout lui confier. Merlin, qu'il était douloureux de songer à tout ça.

Les jours et les mois passant, la menace de ta présence devint de plus en plus étouffante. A Halloween, j'appris que tu avais réussi à pénétrer à Poudlard. Comment ? Pourquoi ? J'ignorais les moyens que tu avais pu utiliser. Te servais-tu de magie noire ? Te servais-tu de ta forme animagus ? Je n'en savais rien. C'était la catastrophe, la panique totale. Et les Détraqueurs étaient furieux bien entendu. A ce moment-là, Severus se méfia encore plus de moi, me soupçonnant de t'avoir fait rentrer au château – comment aurais-je su ? Quand j'avais juré à Dumbledore que je protégerais Harry, j'avais été fidèle à ma parole. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Albus de me questionner et, je le soupçonnai également de me faire surveiller. Il était pénible d'être vu comme l'ami-de-Sirius-Black plutôt que simplement en tant que Professeur Lupin. Mais je comprenais la réaction, évidemment. En temps de guerre, tout le monde soupçonne tout le monde, je ne le savais que trop bien.

Te savoir si près m'étouffait. J'avais désespérément envie – non, besoin – de te voir. Pour savoir que tu étais bien là, que tu existais toujours...que tu n'étais pas un fruit de mon imagination, que tu étais bien _réel_. Je doutais tellement parfois...et je n'avais rien à quoi me raccrocher – tout mon passé, c'était toi qui le détenais. Comme un secret honteux, une boîte de Pandore. Ta réapparition signifiait que tous mes vieux démons pouvaient resurgir, à n'importe quel instant. Ta présence était comme un fantôme que j'essayais désespérément d'effacer – une ombre dans ce nouveau tableau que j'essayais de rendre parfait. Comme si, par vengeance, tu voulais gâcher le portrait en y apposant ta marque.

Ce que j'aurais fait, une fois face à toi ? Essayé de te tuer, peut-être. Mais pas avant de t'avoir demandé _pourquoi_. Pourquoi, alors que nous te faisions tellement confiance ? Pourquoi James ? Pourquoi Peter ? Pourquoi _moi_ ? Je n'avais jamais pu supporter ta trahison. Encore moins à présent que je te savais si proche. Si j'avais possédé ta fougue et ta témérité, peut-être serais-je parti te chasser moi-même pour chercher vengeance. Mais c'était à la Justice de s'occuper de toi : tout ce qui t'attendait, c'était le baiser du Détraqueur.

L'année fut mouvementée. Je me rapprochais d'Harry, apprenais à le connaître. Lui apprenais à se défendre des Détraqueurs, voyais ses exploits au Quidditch – James aurait été tellement fier de lui. C'était un garçon intelligent, mais parfois trop emporté et impulsif. Son caractère me faisait surtout penser à Lily – et parfois à James pour son goût du risque. Un fils de Maraudeur, après tout.

J'appréciais mon poste de professeur. Malgré les mesquineries de Severus, je continuais d'enseigner, dans l'anonymat de ma condition. C'était parfois difficile – surtout quand il donnait un cours sur les loups-garous pour me faire démasquer – mais j'aimais ce que je faisais. Retourner ici c'était un peu...revivre.

Mais bien sûr, ton nom était partout, sur toutes les lèvres. Je devins presque immunisé à la douleur coutumière qui me saisissait à l'entente de ton nom.

Mais tout se compliqua quand j'appris que tu avais essayé d'attaquer Ron, pas Harry. Pourquoi ? Je ne devais trouver une réponse que quelques mois plus tard – en voyant le nom de Peter sur la carte. Un Peter censé être mort depuis longtemps, un Peter que tu étais censé avoir tué.

Tout s'enchaîna vite, trop vite. Le doute m'avait saisi et je réfléchis, réfléchis. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Ce n'était juste pas possible. Et pourtant, pourtant...

_And I have left alone everything that I own,**  
Et j'ai délaissé tout ce que je possède**  
To make you feel li__ke it's not too late**  
Pour te faire sentir qu'il n'est pas trop tard**  
It's never too late**  
Il n'est jamais trop tard**_

Je ne pensais pas un jour te revoir, pas un jour te traiter à nouveau en ami. Apprendre la vérité avait été difficile. Peut-être aux yeux d'Harry l'ai-je accepté trop facilement. Mais toutes ces années de doute...elles n'avaient besoin que de quelques preuves pour t'innocenter. Et la présence de Peter était amplement suffisante à mes yeux.

Je m'étais trompé. Si tu savais comme je regrette.

Tout s'est enchaîné vite...tellement vite ! Dans ma précipitation, je n'avais pas songé à prendre la potion Tue-loup – et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je subis une pleine lune réellement douloureuse.

De ces moments-là, je ne me rappelle rien. J'ai tout appris par la suite, de la bouche de Dumbledore. Tu t'étais enfui, avec Buck. Deux innocents sauvés. Mais Peter s'était échappé, personne n'avait pu le rattraper.

Que m'importait, tu étais vivant. Et si tu n'étais pas innocent aux yeux du monde, du moins pour moi l'étais-tu.

Et tandis que je scrute le ciel, me demandant où tu peux être, me demandant quand je te reverrais, je sais que je peux reprendre espoir. Tout peut changer à présent. Nous sommes sur la brèche, le destin peut totalement basculer.

Je suis prêt à quitter cette vie faite d'amertume et de fausses vérités pour te croire, pour peut-être, enfin, reconstruire ces années gâchées.

J'ai envie de croire qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Qu'il n'est jamais trop tard.

* * *

**Je précise que ce chapitre est en cours depuis...oh, novembre 2007 et qu'il a été majoritairement écrit fin 2007 et 2008. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout réécrire ni tout retravailler donc vous observerez très certainement des changements de style au long du chapitre. Et aussi un style beaucoup plus...niais que d'habitude.**

**Je n'ai pas respecté le tome 3 pour beaucoup de choses, je me doute, mais je n'avais pas toujours le bouquin sous les yeux et je ne me rappelais pas du film non plus donc...très freestyle, vous m'excuserez mes maladresses.**

**J'ignore si j'ai encore des lecteurs qui suivent cette fic-ci mais bon...Never Too Late devrait techniquement être terminée au prochain chapitre. Chapitre qui n'est pas encore écrit et dont je n'ai que le plan très vague (qui n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis 2007). J'essaierais de faire en sorte qu'il soit...écrit et publié en moins de temps que ce chapitre-ci. Cette fic me tient à cœur, plus pour la valeur qu'elle avait à mes yeux quand je l'ai débutée que parce que je la trouve de qualité. Dieu sait que je la trouve maladroite et réellement niaise par moments mais NTL a été mon exutoire à une époque...et j'aimerais simplement refermer cette page-là de ma vie.**

**Aux lecteurs de Killing Loneliness, je m'excuse pour le temps que je mets à écrire le chapitre 4 mais j'ai réellement du mal en ce moment. Je doute pouvoir le terminer avant de partir fin août donc j'ignore totalement quand il paraîtra.**

**Sorn**


End file.
